The Marauders and the Yule Ball
by mysterious victoria
Summary: What would've happened if the Marauders had experienced the Triwizard Tournament during Hogwarts? What would've happened at the Yule Ball? This oneshot that relates to my fic "Emma Potter" and is what I think could've happened. Who's is going with who...?


**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria here!**

**Very random oneshot going back to "Emma Potter."**

**If you've read chapter 4, you already know that in my fic, **

**the Marauders experienced the Triwizard Tournament in their 5****th**** Year. **

**This is the Yule Ball, and how I think it would've gone under given circumstances.**

**Here's "The Marauders and the Yule Ball"**

"Lily Evans!" Emma Potter called to her. Lily's head turned immediately to Emma's voice. Her bright red hair blew across her face as the wind brushed her body on the bright, but cold winter day. Her red and gold scarf was wrapped around her neck, and in her hands was a very thick book. She smiled at her friend. Emma pulled a strand of her brown hair back from in front of her face. Her dark brown eyes, glittered as the sun shone upon her and her friend. "Get your _buttocks_ over here!" Lily laughed, closed her book, and walked up to her friend.

"What's up?"

"We need to be in Transfiguration. McGonagall has a special announcement."

"Do you know what it is?" Lily asked. Emma shook her head. They went into Hogwarts and onto the first floor. The two went into the room, which had been rearranged to have three rows of chairs on the right and left side of the room. Most of the boys were on the left, the girls were on the right.

"Evans!" Lily froze and sighed exasperatedly recognizing the voice to be the one of the infamous James Potter, Emma's brother. She turned around already annoyed and placed a hand on her hip.

"What is it now Potter?" she asked indifferently. James was also accompanied by one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"I was wondering if you knew why we're all here?" James explained ruffling up his hair making it puff and stick out more. It was true that he was an arrogant toerag in Lily's point of view, but he was trying to get her on a date or even talk to her without arguing was a _huge_ accomplishment.

"Do you know anything bout it?" Sirius asked. He quickly whipped his head back to remove a strand of his curly, black hair from his eyes.

"No, not really," Lily answered in the same tone, which earned a confused look from James. Lily walked away, and James shook his head.

"What did I do know?" James asked sounding slightly frustrated.

"Nothing. She just hates you." Emma answered slightly smirking. James glared at her. "Not really. she's just had a bad day, and she doesn't want to be bothered by you." James nodded, looking at Lily and walked away.

"That was kind of you," Sirius commented sarcastically.

"Like you can do any better? I'm being kinder." Emma answered.

"Why is that? "She doesn't want to be bothered by you." You count that as nice?"

"At least I seriously don't downgrade him. I'm being nice by lying."

"Good morning students,"

"Morning Professor McGonagall," the whole Gryffindor crowd resounded.

"I have a special announcement, if you don't mind taking a seat?" McGonagall said as Argus Filch, the caretaker came in with a gramophone and a record in his hand. Sirius and Emma quickly glared at each other and went to sit down with their friends. "With the Triwizard Tournament taking place, there is a special event coming up that is always accustomed in the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball takes place on Christmas Eve night, where we and our foreign guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. And as representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you, to act properly in front of our guests, but also to put your best foot forward."

Everyone looked at each other queerly. "_best foot forward_"?_ What's that supposed to mean_?

"Furthermore, the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." McGonagall explained. Everyone broke into conversation the moment she said "dance":

"A dance?" a couple of the girls questioned.

"Doesn't that mean the guys have to ask _us_ to _come with them to the ball_? _That_ type of ball?" The girls shrugged; some said yes, and some said no.

"The guys look like they've been smacked on the head with a club." Emma commented looking at Peter and James's faces. Some of the girls started laughing agreeing with her. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths gaped slightly.

"That maybe true, but Sirius and some of the others look really pissed." Lily also commented. Emma looked over at Sirius and Tom Vane who was next to him bore the expressions as if they were being yelled at with their arms crossed across their chests. She chuckled with a smirk growing across her face.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall ordered. The room silenced, and the girls sat up straight once again. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of _baboons_." A couple girls and boys raised their eyebrows, but continued to listen. James and Sirius though were trying to hold back their laughter. Emma shook her head and sighed, annoyed at their stupidity. "To dance is to let the body breathe." She turned to the girls. "Inside of every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

"I think something is about to burst out of Jean McGivney, but I don't think it's a swan." Sirius said to James. The boys all laughed. Some of the girls gaped in anger. Jean McGivney was probably one of the nicest girls in Gryffindor, but she was overweight.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance," McGonagall said turning to the boys. Emma snorted aloud.

"Please, the next thing that's gonna prance out of them, is their _dignity_." Emma replied smirking leaning back to the girls.

"Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes?" Sirius asked casually.

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall asked reaching out for his shoulder. He grunted and stood up. James and Remus pushed his shoulders and smiled. The boys all said, "Hey!" at that moment. The girls started giggling or they were trying to stifle their laughter. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"I'm sorry Professor, I must've misunderstood you. _Where_ did you say?" Sirius asked in disbelief that she asked that.

"My waist, Black." McGonagall repeated sternly as some of class chuckled. Sirius started to place his hand on her waist, but James wolf-whistled. Sirius looked back at him, halfway to McGonagall's waist, but McGonagall placed his hands where they needed to be. "Mr. Flich, if you please." Flich put on the music, and they all tried to hold in their laughs at Sirius's expression, which was hard to. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Now, everyone come together." The girls stood up, but the boys just sat. "Boys! On your feet!"

All the boys looked at each other like, "Do we have to?" The girls crossed their arms though.

"Well, do I have to place you together myself?" McGonagall asked the boys. Some of the grunted in disappointment, but then stood up. She told them to keep dancing until the clock turned 10:00. James tried to ask and did ask Lily, but as always she refused.

"Can I have the first dance, Lily?" Tom Vane asked holding out his arm. James glared at him as if he was stabbing daggers through him,

"Yes, you may." Lily answered politely as she linked in his arm. They started dancing, so James found another girl. Emma started looking around as different girls passed her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. she turned around and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked extending his hand.

"You may," Emma replied happily. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on her waist. Their other hands entwined, and they started dancing.

"_Mr. Pettigrew_! _Stop looking at your feet_!" McGonagall ordered. Some of students chuckled while trying to dance at the same time. Remus shook his head,

"Peter has never been good with his coordination skills."

"I kinda figured." Emma agreed looking over Remus's shoulder to see him apologizing to the girl he was with because he had stepped on her foot. He had already started to flush red. "You're _really good_ Remus,"

"You too, it's like you already know the steps by heart." Remus complimented. Emma smiled and blushed slightly.

"So . . ." Emma started awkwardly. "Considering that you're the champion for our school, you are gonna–"

"Going to need a partner?" Remus presumed raising an eyebrow. She nodded, now feeling even more awkward. She looked at the window to avoid Remus's gaze and not to start blushing over her stupidity. "Don't worry, I know someone who's going to ask you." Emma shot him a curious, but tried to hide an eager look. with her eyes wide, though it gave it away that she was already anxious for a partner.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Switch!" Remus and Emma stopped, and they got out of dance position.

"Thank you for the dance," Remus said kindly. He bowed and walked off. Emma stood there, mouth hanging open.

"I will get you later for that Remus!" she called to him. Remus turned around and gave her a thumbs-up. They looked around for another partner. Everyone switched. It was even more confusing than before. Emma wandered through the different girls who were going in the other direction towards the boys. She bumped into someone, and she didn't realize who it was until she had looked up at him. It was, of course, Sirius Black.

"May I?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes,

"Sure," They got into the dance position and started dancing. Emma was avoiding his gaze, while Sirius couldn't help but stare at her. They eventually got into a conversation:

"So Emma . . . what d'you think of Moony being the champion for our school?"

"It's actually really cool, but also frightening. He's the youngest out of all three of them, but he acts like he _is_ seventeen or eighteen."

"That's Moony for you; doesn't act his age when he should."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"He needs to act more like the rest of us Marauders. not like some – seventeen, eighteen-year-old, who is a genius and bookworm."

"That's why I'm so glad he's _not_ like you three." Sirius eyed her queerly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see. Out of the four of you: he's not an obsessive lover–" Emma explained thinking of things in her head.

"Prongs." Sirius answered with a wide smile on his face, trying not to laugh.

"Not obsessive _follower_–" Emma continued, looking up at the ceiling, but going though her mind.

"Wormtail?" Sirius answered a little unsure.

"Or a prima donna." Emma finished, seeming satisfied. He raised his eyebrow and shot her an even queerer look.

"Who's that?"

"You."

"_What_?"

"If you haven't noticed Black, you're obsessed with everything about yourself. Hair especially; that and girls."

"It's not my fault that I happen to have these great looks and also have an excellent eye for girls."

"Of course,"

"Switch! After this last dance, go to your next class!" The two stopped, and Emma quickly walked away before Sirius could say anything else. After the last dance, Lily, Emma were on their way to History of Magic. They were walking ahead of the Marauders, so they could talk privately.

"So how was your dance with Black?" Lily asked. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, which Lily chuckled at.

"Never _ever_, do I want to dance with Black _again_."

**Two weeks later; One week before the Yule Ball:**

"This is _ridiculous_! At this rate, we'll be the only ones in the 5th year without dates." James said looking at one of the tables. He just witnessed one of the Ravenclaws get his partner through sweet talk and compliments, and they were making out. As he turned back though, he added, "Well, us and Peter."

"Yeah, but he can take himself." Sirius said as the two laughed. Emma, who happened to sitting next to them, gaped in shock. She knew a comeback though,

"It might interest you two to know that Peter already has someone." she whispered matter-of-factly.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed looking up from his homework along with James.

"Shut up!" Emma hissed angrily as the professor glanced at them. They quickly turned back to their work, but continued to talk after she went back to correcting,

"Who?" James asked urgently. Emma shrugged,

"I don't know. I think it was a 5th year girl in Ravenclaw." Logan Bell passed a note to James, and he got it, making sure the professor on duty didn't see it. "_'Get a move on Potter_!_ You're gonna miss all the good ones.'_" James passed back the note and asked, "Yeah, who are you going with then?" Logan crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at Sarah Georgiana. She turned and faced him. She looked pretty annoyed.

"Sarah," Logan whispered.

"What?" she asked sounding really annoyed.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Logan mouthed as he used to hands for better clarification.

"To the ball?" Sarah mouthed repeating what he asked. Her whole demeanor changed in that instant to shock. He nodded. "Yeah, alright." she answered shyly while smiling. Logan nodded his head towards James and Sirius proudly and got back to his work. Sirius and James looked around the table. Sirius first saw Emma. He got into his sly mood in the instant, figuring she would probably say yes if he asked her to the ball.

"Hey Potter," Sirius said. _Dumb move number 1_. "You're a girl." _Dumb move number 2_. Emma stopped her writing on the gillyweed plant and turned to him, looking annoyed,

"Well done Black." Emma replied acidly. "And I thought you couldn't tell the difference between a whore and a girl." She sighed and continued to write her homework, not really paying attention to Sirius as much.

"Come with me to the ball?" Sirius asked slyly leaning closer to her. "You know you want to," _Dumb move number 3_. Emma slammed her notebook closed,  
"First of all, you would be _the last_ person I'd go to the ball with, and second of all, I've already been asked, by someone else." Emma explained angrily. She stood up, grabbing her quill and notebook, walked over to Professor Maloney (professor of Muggle Studies), and gave her the notebook. Emma walked back to retrieve her other belongings, but said, "And guess what, Black? _I said yes_!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Sirius astounded and mouth hanging open.

"Padfoot," James said trying not to laugh. "You just got stood up by my _sister_!" _That was probably the first girl that said no to him_.

**December 24, 1975:**

"Does anyone know who Emma is going with?" Lily asked. Sirius, James, and Peter shook their heads.

"I asked her, but she said that she had already been asked by someone else, and that she said yes to him." Sirius explained.

"Yeah, you sure charmed her by pulling your sly moves." Lily said sarcastically. "You know she hates that, why do you do it?" Lily asked placing a hand on her hip, annoyed. "Oh, and she was also a _last resort_?"

"No." Sirius answered preposterously. Lily raised her eyebrows with the same annoyed look on her face, "I was asking her cause–" and Sirius realized, "–cause she was the first person I saw that I_ thought_ . . . would say yes to me."

"Well, smart move Black. I gotta get going to meet Dimitri." Lily said. Without another word, she left. James turned his head around to see where Lily was going to, and sure enough, he saw Dimitri, her Durmstrang partner. He was a muscular eighteen-year-old, his hair was jet black and with a crew cut. His outfit was entirely red including the cape he had to wear.

"Dimitri! That's who he is, damn Durmstrang." James muttered darkly under his breath. Sirius chuckled.

"Peter?" The three Marauders and turned around, and Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Katrina," he greeted flushing a deep red. Sirius's mouth had dropped, and James couldn't say anything at all. Katrina was beautiful; none of them could deny it. She was short, yes, but she had long, smooth blonde hair, and her eyes were a warm honey. Her skin was impeccable, except for maybe a couple freckles. Her dress was a very pale yellow V-cut. the material seemed airy so she looked slim in it. She smiled gently.

"Hey James, Sirius." she greeted politely nodding hear head towards them.

"Hey Katrina," the two said simultaneously. She smiled again and turned back to Peter.

"Should we go in?" Katrina asked. Peter nodded eagerly.

"Yes, see you guys later." Peter said as the two walked into the Hall.

"The three of us are so going to get Peter for getting an _extremely_ hot date." Sirius said shaking his head. James chuckled. "Speaking of which, where is Moony? I thought he'd be down here by now," Sirius said looking around for the other Marauder. "Considering _he_ is the champion from our school,"

"I don't know. he was getting ready when I was going down." James said looking around.

"James!" He turned around to find his partner, Jane Kelper, a 5th year Hufflepuff. She was lean, but she was shorter than him by at least 3 inches. Her sandy brown hair bounced as she moved. Her dress was a plain pale purple that seemed extremely long, especially for her.

"Hey Jane." James said with a smile. She smiled back, "Sorry mate, gotta go. See you inside." James said leaving with a smiling and overly excited Jane.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius answered sulkily. James gave a supportive grin and then walked off. Sirius leaned on the wall and waited for his date. He sighed sulkily, hands in his pockets, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said coming up to him. He looked around and then asked, "Where's Keira?"

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked demandingly.

"Getting ready?" Remus answered confused at his demanding tone.

"You seen Emma anywhere? And do you know who she decided to go with?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Uh, I–" Remus started as he turned his head in the direction of the stairs to look around. His eyes slightly widened, but he smiled, "Speaking of which," Sirius turned around, and his eyes widened. "She looks beautiful." Emma was slowly coming down the stairs, looking nervous. She was wearing a long, pale pink, sleeveless dress that made her look, not like the girl that hangs out with the Marauders, but a girl who wants to impress her date and dance. Sparkles stood out and shined in the light, covered the upper part of her dress. Her only "sleeve" was transparent, but also a pale pink, which hung in back of her right arm and flowed smoothly as she walked. Her hair was down and looked beautiful considering she had straightened it. As she reached the last step, she smiled at the two remaining Marauders.

"Hey guys," Emma greeted happily but shyly.

"Wow," Sirius said still in awe, not thinking of what else to say.

"You look amazing." Remus complimented kindly.

"Thanks,"

"Emma, who are you going–?"

"Sirius!" The three turned to face Keira Turner. She was Sirius's date and now new girlfriend. She had smooth, sleek blonde hair, which had been curled to make waves within hair. Her dress was a V-cut silver dress, which seemed to cling to her curves. He sighed quietly, but covered it up by smiling.

"Hey Keira." They lightly kissed on the lips and smiled wider at each other.

"Hi Remus, Emma."

"Hey Keira,"

"Hi Keira,"

"So shall we go in?" Keira asked after smiling at the other two. Sirius didn't really want to because he still had not found out who Emma _or_ Remus was going to the ball with. But he remained calm and acted confident about the situation.

"Yeah, sure. See you guys in there,"

"Yeah, see ya."

"See ya Padfoot." As the two went around the corner, Emma and Remus looked at each other for moment before smiling widely and bursting into laughing fits.

The trumpets sounded the champions and their partners came out. They filed into the Hall as everyone clapped. The Beauxbatons champion, Genevieve Merle was wearing a pale blue halter top dress that flowed as she walked with her partner, Jason Kilbert, a seventh year Slytherin. The Durmstrang champion, Petrov Guangi, like all the other Durmstrangs, he had a red cape with a red button-up shirt, red pants and boots. He was with his Hogwarts partner, 6th year Ravenclaw, Julianna Kristoff. The three Marauders peered over the heads of the other students to try and see Remus coming with his unknown date. Lily was looking around for Emma, but saw Remus. Her mouth dropped,

"Guys!" The Marauders ran over to Lily. "Look who's with Remus."

"Godric! _Emma_?" James asked bewildered.

"No." James turned to see Sirius, who had his arms crossed and was glaring angrily at Emma and Remus. "You have to be barking mad." James shook his head and turned back to see the champions get into position in the middle of the dance floor. A tension rose over the stillness in the Hall as everyone waited for the music to come on.

"Ready Emma?" Remus asked. They got into the proper dance position, and Emma leaned in closer and answered,

"Ready as I'll ever be," The music played, and they started dancing and switching hands, feeling nervousness at first, but relaxed as they continued to look at each other. Remus turned Emma and lifted her up in the air by her waist. Then one-by-one, the teachers started filing out. Peter and Katrina went out onto the floor, and they started dancing and talking. James and Jane were the next of the Marauders to start dancing. James kept glancing over at Lily, who was animatedly talking with Dimitri, which angered him. Sirius and Keira soon joined in with different students. He constantly kept glancing over Keira's shoulder to see Emma and Remus, who were having a spectacular time.

As the rest of the students filed out onto the floor, the Weird Sisters, a recent and new band, had taken the stage. They started dancing to their music, but James and Sirius were too angry to continue dancing, so the two of them and their partners left the floor. The two boys glared angrily at Emma and Lily who were with people, that they thought, shouldn't be with them. As Lily with Dimitri and Remus with Emma, came off of the floor after two songs, the two guys started talking and went to get drinks. The two girls started talking, but looked over at Sirius and James. The other two looked sulky, and their partners had already abandoned them. They shook their heads at each other and walked over, deciding to invite them for drinks.

"Hey guys," Emma greeted sitting down next to James. Lily sat next to her, so she wouldn't sit near James.

"Dimitri's gone to get drinks, would you like to join us?" Lily asked politely. Sirius was going to say something, but James intervened rather quickly and acidly,

"No, we don't want to join you and Dimitri." Lily looked at him queerly, but Emma knew something was bound to boil at any second.

"What's your problem Potter?" Lily finally asked. James sighed angrily and turned back to Lily.

"He's a Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with _our enemy_!" Emma leaned her head up in despair. She closed her eyes waiting for Lily's outburst of anger, which came quicker than expected.

"_Our enemy_?" she questioned angrily and loudly. "Just because I agreed to go to the ball with him, you consider him an _enemy_? The whole point of this tournament is about making friends, _not enemies_! Was it not just a couple months ago that you two wanted to challenge each other in Quidditch so you guys could become friends? Am I not right–?" Sirius massaged his forehead, tired of hearing their constant, bitter and stupid arguing.

"I think he's got more than friendship on his mind right now. More like prying out information from you and Em bout Moony's plans about the egg–"

"That's the most ridiculous excuse you've given _yet_ Potter! Emma and I don't even _know_ about Remus's plans with the egg." Lily reviled, outraged.

"Well, Lily, I kinda–"

"Shut up Emma."

"Well then, he's getting to you, so he can get to Emma. I bet he has a girlfriend wherever the heck he's from, anyway," That was when Emma quickly jumped up and stopped Lily from almost punching James.

"Lil!" Emma exclaimed pulling her away from him. James and Sirius jumped back in their seats, also shocked. "Let's go, _Dimitri and Remus_–" Emma looked at Sirius and James and gave them looks. "–are probably wondering what's keeping us." Lily's demeanor changed, but she was still fuming. They started walking away, but Lily quickly turned around and flipped James. Emma, James, and Sirius's mouths dropped. Lily, now smirking continued to walk with Emma to join their partners. Now, somewhat thirty minutes later, another argument had finally exploded,

"He's using you!" Sirius exclaimed. He and Emma were walking out, furious at each considering they had been arguing for the past twenty minutes, but now, everything was going to boil over.

"_How dare you_!" Emma exclaimed angrily. "Remus would never use for me any reason."

"I doubt it," Sirius muttered. Emma overheard him, and she was now infuriated.

"What?! Well, if that's what you think?" she yelled angrily.

"That's exactly what I think." Sirius answered just as angry.

"Well, then I guess you know the solution to this?" Emma asked.

"Alright, go on," Sirius said intrigued by her way of thinking. They stopped in the middle of the entrance to the Hall.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort like one of whores!" Emma exclaimed loudly. Those that were outside seeing and hearing the two yelling stood in awe and awkwardness, but still continued what they were previously doing.

"Okay, you have gone _too far_ Potter!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"No, _you_ have! Just because you are the most – _flirtatious git_ in the whole school doesn't mean you are gonna every girl that you see in sight!" Emma yelled, now fuming, her face starting to turn red. Sirius stood there, his mouth slightly open, but he was abashed and unable to speak. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, when did you and Keira become a couple?"

"I asked her out on a date, Potter–"

"In the broom closet on the fourth floor?" Sirius's eyes widened as Emma's glared.

"How did you find out–?"

"They could probably hear you two _moaning_ from the Astronomy Tower!" Emma said loudly and angrily.

"Why are you always so bitchy to me when I get new girlfriends?" Sirius asked as loudly and angrily as Emma did. "Seriously Potter, if you were so jealous to get in my pants, just say the word. I'd do it gladly." People now put their attention back on the two, overhearing Sirius's comment. Emma's mouth gaped angrily.

"_Get in your pants_?" Emma repeated, her voice shaking with anger.

* * *

James and Jane had just said their goodbyes at their very top of the stairs. As Jane left, he saw his sister and Sirius in the middle of area, with people gazing onto them. He could barely tell what they were saying, but they looked furious.

"Hey Prongs,"

"Hey Wormtail,"

"Uh – what's going on with Emma and Padfoot?"

"I don't know – but Em looks pretty angry."

"Yeah – she's like turning scarlet." The next thing they heard was a loud SMACK.

* * *

Emma, without a second thought, smacked Sirius right across the face. His head flung to the right, and everything seemed to freeze in that moment in time. As he turned back to her, eyes wide and himself still registering that he had just been hit by his best friend's sister with his hand on his now, bright red cheek, she said one final thing to him:

"_I'm not a WHORE_!" Emma stormed off back into the Hall, and everyone went back to their previous activities as Sirius snapped out of his shock-filled state. James and Peter's mouths gaped, but as Sirius turned around to walk up the stairs, James and Peter raced up. They quickly managed to get in the common room and try to act like they had been there for the past half an hour.

"What the hell happened to you, Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius entered the common room. Sirius looked up at the two, with his cheek still red, but not as bright as before, and just stared at them if he was bored.

"Why don't you go ask your sister Prongs?" Sirius said as he went into the boys' dorm. As soon as the door shut, James looked at Peter, shook his head, and sighed.

"I wouldn't." Peter said shaking his head. "Godric knows she's probably blown a couple gaskets already. If I even asked her, she'd probably go insanely mad."

* * *

Emma was with Remus; she had just explained the whole argument, leaving out "using you" part.

"He's just such a–"

"Pain?"

"_More_ than that, but that's the better way to put it."

"So . . . you wanna stay down here or do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Stay here. This is the last slow dance of the night. And I want to dance with _my_ _date_ and enjoy it." Remus smiled and nodded as they linked hands.

Soon as they reached the dance floor, they started dancing. Emma's arms were wrapped around Remus's neck loosely, and Remus's hands were on her waist. Emma's head rested upon Remus's shoulder, but nestled into his neck. Remus was in the same position; they left no space between each other. They didn't care; they needed freedom from their friends, and they were enjoying it.


End file.
